Suicune's Wanderers
by Flutterdash7
Summary: Just a cute pokemon story featuring Suicune, the leader of my pokemon party as she roams the wild and takes care of absol when she is entrusted to her care for the day. One-shot.


A light blue paw came to rest upon soft grass. The early morning dew flowed into the light blue fur, almost as if the beast's hoof was made of water. A long white snout reached down and sniffed at an indent in the perfect grove. Two white, streamer-like tails waved forward as legendary dog pokemon took in the scent. A smile formed on the muzzle of the pokemon as she withdrew her head from the moist ground. Her strong sense of smell conformed that the pony she was seeking had passed through the grove. Suicune allowed a moment to pass as her thick, purple mane blew behind her in the wind. It had to be one of the most glorious feelings she could imagine. With a deep breath, she stood tall and proud, relishing the sensation. Now all that was left was to run, to feel that excitement of being on the move.

The red muzzle of a young, shiny Absol appeared beside her as suicune stood. She turned to face the younger female pokemon and stared into the light green orbs that gazed back at her with a playful joy. Now that her companion had caught up, it was time to move on. She motioned in the direction of the slight indents upon the pristine grass and was glad to see that her friend knew the meaning of her action. This was their path to follow too and follow it, they did.

Suicune kept an easy lead over her fellow quadruped as they picked up speed. The white diamond-shaped spots on her blue coat rippled as she ran. The caretaker of water felt a sudden urge to turn from her path and without a second thought, she followed her senses off the soft meadow. She felt the pads of her paws slip as she made contact with the wet mud on the slope. In no time at all she found her self at the bottom, covered in mud and lying on her tummy.

Suicune's heartrate took a hike as the soft coo rent the air. Her lungs violently emptied as Absol landed on top, only to emit a playful follow up coo and offer a nuzzle to the stunned legendary dog.

With a single shake, she rid herself of her over-playful companion. She felt there was a task that required her attention and she was determined to ensure her charge was not about to ruin things for her. A small growl of warning escaped her lips as she gazed sternly at the young Absol who bore unusual colouring. Absol's red, blade-like tail swished back and forth as she smiled innocently back.

Suicune turned her attention to the small mission before her. She ignored the playful nuzzle offered to her as light blue paws paced out to the muddy water a few hooves away. She walked out onto the water, her paws never sinking as she strode onwards. With each step, purity spread across the stream. She smiled as satisfaction grew inside at the clear success of her mini mission.

A loud splash rent the air the absol failed to copy her example of walking on water. The sickle-shaped horn on the side of Absol's head tapped the left side of Suicune as she splashed on by. Instead of helping, Suicune decided to watch. She stood, noble and strong as the young shiny Absol clumsily splashed along for few hooves and rolled onto the shoreline of the other side.

The teenaged pokemon smiled up at noble water dog with a cheeky smile. A single white forepaw batted at the water as the youngster tried to hit her caretaker. Suicune happily accepted the exchange and allowed the water to be absorbed when it came in contact with light blue fur.

Without warning, Suicune leapt off further downstream. She knew her charge was bound to hurry after in an effort to catch up. As fun as it was to share playtime with the youngster, Suicune didn't wish to have her pleasurable experience of purifying the small stream ruined.

The crash of a clumsy Absol on the forest floor sounded to Suicune's right. A brief glance confirmed her suspicions and with a mighty leap, the water pokemon launched herself off the running water and onto the bank where she continued her speedy pace. Her long twin tails whipped back as she allowed herself to revel in the breeze created by her own speed. One of her white streamer-like tails brushed against the muzzle of the pokemon behind her and she reacted with another mighty leap.

Powerful muscles recoiled as Suicune hit the soft forest floor and she immediately propelled herself onwards with another burst of energy. The legendary pokemon scanned further downstearm for an opening to cross back and was soon rewarded with the sight of a fjord. An adrenaline fuelled burst of speed propelled her gracefully to her destination and she stepped onto the water once more. A peaceful rush flooded her senses as she allowed herself to quickly purify the water.

Job done, she raced off, up the path and back onto the grassland above.

Suicune surveyed the idilic land with a keen eye. She noticed a watchful Talonflame in a nearby tree and paused to lock eyes with him. Some Pidgy roosted in a nearby tree and let out surprised squarks at the sight of the water dog. Suicune smiled up at the bird pokemon before she turned to watch her companion walk happily up the slope and to her side.

As the absol and suicune raced off toward a cliff in the distance, the Talonflame took flight. It was time for him to return to his trainer. He had seen more than enough.

* * *

Hungry flames licked at the air around them as they continued to devour the wood on which they sat. The pokemon who had lit the small blaze sat contented in a nearby tree with a watchful gaze upon the surrounding land for trouble. Two forms caught his attention and Talonflame transfixed his powerful gaze to the pair as they snuck closer and closer to the small campsite.

Suicune traipsed stealthily though the underbrush, her young companion at her side. She could quite clearly see the light of the fire up ahead. It illuminated her destination well and made it easy to spot the watcher in the tree above. She reached the last of her green cover and crouched down in waiting.

Something snagged one of her streamer-like tails. As she turned to glare at the cause of her tail's problem and the young absol unleashed something between a purr and a coo of delight in response. Was this young pokemon laughing at her? The antler like crest upon her head impacted lightly with red and white pokemon at her side and she rolled the youngster over with ease. A forepaw batted lightly at her muzzle as the absol allowed herself to be moved.

With the youngster off her tail, Suicune relaxed into the soft grass. She placed her head upon her forepaws and closed her eyes.

"Sweetie. Is that you?" the light voice of a young mare rang out across the campsite and into the surrounding bush.

Suicune half opened one of her eyes to gaze at the campsite. Yep, her pony was here.  
A moments silence followed before the young adult called out again. "I do hope you brought Jinx back with you this time."

A soft coo of delight answered the call as the shiny absol leapt up and into the campsite.

Suicune took her time to stand and pad silently into camp. She was more than happy to let her attention seeking companion do the greeting. The legendary dog gave wide berth to the Talonflame's fire she passed it and soon spotted the absol who was sitting eagerly upon the pony who had spoken.

The young lady, who was dressed in her usual light pink and white dress, smiled up at Sweetie who continued to stand patently by. The trainer stroked Jinx slowly with her left hoof while she held her right hoof up to touch the calm legendary.

Sweetie nuzzled the offered hoof and with a smug look upon her blue face, she sat down next to the pair. She slowly rolled over onto her side, onto the young mare, forcing the absol to move.

"Cut it out Sweetie. I know you both can share." The young trainer giggled as Suicune licked her face.

Sweetie decided now was a good time to once again relax and rested her head on her pony's lap. Moments later, she felt something warm brush her side as Jinx, the young absol snuggled up to both legendary pokemon and trainer. Warm fuzzes added to the warmth of the fire as they lay happily there together, enjoying the contact.

A delighted squeak rent the air as another pokemon added himself to the small pokie pile atop the trainer. Raichu landed with expert ease on top of the blue antler-like crest. He wrapped his tail around it and slid down with a massive grin upon his face.

A pink bubble caught the cheeky mouse pokemon before he hit Sweetie's face and he bounced with a giggle into the air. Mew quickly caught the lighting bolt shaped end of the tail in her own, held him, then released them both. The pair bounced on a pink bubble that appeared on top of the pokie party, and they flew back up into the evening air. Mews and squeaks of joy were released as they continued to enjoy themselves in the firelight.

As the pair fell earthward after a massive bounce, the sickle-like horn on the side of Jinx's head popped the bubble. The bouncing duo landed in Sweetie's flowing purple mane where they lay giggling.

Their trainer joined in with her pokemon and together the small group realised their giggles and glee into the night. Suicune tilted her head and allowed the still chortling duo to fall from her mane and onto the absol at her side.

A collective sigh was released into the air as everypony relaxed together. Suicune buzzed with joy as a her pony reached up and hugged her left side while Jinx continued to snuggle into her right.

The young mare's left hoof reached up to pet Ezreal, the raichu who wriggled closer to reach her touch. "It's nice of you two to join us. Cuteums… next time try not to let Jinx pop your bubble." Mew lightly bopped said absol's nose at that and giggled as a paw playfully batted the pink tail away.

Suicune smiled at three other pokemon as they grinned widely at their trainer and friend. She lifted a paw to allow the two smaller pokemon to snuggle up closer.

The raichu quickly bolted into the space only to have his trainer lift him out. "Now ezreal… I think I've had enough of pokemon lying on me for one night… don't you think so?" She innocently smiled at him as he shook his head in response. "Okay. Well in that case…" She gazed around at her four pokemon who all met her eye. "In that case… you… all… get to snuggle up with me then! How does that sound?"

Suicune answered with a quick lick of thanks to her pony's face before laying herself down to rest. Her body easily covered most of the young mare in a wonderful, living blanket.

"Sweetie. I know you're the biggest, but please share."

Red eyes flicked up to meet the speakers own green ones. After a brief starring contest, suicune decided it would be easiest to shift. She stood slowly, gave her mane a good shake then sat down beside her pony companion. The raichu eagerly bounded onto the young mare's lap and settled down. Mew created a bubble a few hooves in the air and promptly settled down onto it watching the group while her tail brushed the grass below. Jinx curled up around the legs of her trainer and emitted a coo of delight. Sweetie lay down beside them all, on the far side to the fire, she rested her head upon the tummy of her pony friend and closed her eyes.

A final squark of approval rent the air as Talonflame enjoyed the view from above. It was now time for sleep.

And as far as Sweetie was concerned, what better way to do so, than to share it with those she had come to love. A warm fuzzy feeling engulfed the small group as they snuggled up closer. Suicune felt a hoof rest against her muzzle for a moment before traveling to her antler-like crest upon her head. After a few moments, it fell to her side. Her pony had fallen asleep. She cracked one eye open and smiled to herself.

Tomorrow would be another day. A day of roaming, of fighting, of purifying water and also of spending time with her pony partner and fellow pokemon. Hopefully it would also be a day of roaming alone once more. As fun as Jinx could be, the young absol did have a way of holding her up from running full speed all day. She looked forward to it all and hoped that nothing would ever bring these loverly days to an end.

* * *

_**Authors notes:**_

_I've been playing a lot of Pokemon X recently ('only' 90 hours so far...) and Suicune (who I like to call Sweetie), Absol (who I nickname Jinx), Mew (who I nickname Cuteums), Raichu (who I nicknamed Ezreal) and Talonflame are the core of my party alongside Dragonite (who I somehow managed to leave out of the story...), Xerneas and Lugia. _

_Basiclly I think Absol, Suicune, Raichu and Mew are all really cute pokemon and I wanted to write a story featuring them. I also wanted to write it quickly and this is the first story that has gone from conception to completion in a day. So I hope it doesn't seem to rushed._

_Sorry if the nicknames on the pokemon messed with you. I hope my random, rather more personal than normal story was still a good read. I wanted to try something new that wasn't MLP. So this was it_


End file.
